poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elements of Harmony
' The Elements of Harmony' are six supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all are used together. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by pandemonium and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. How the Elements of Harmony interact with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team (76859Thomas, Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey) #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Thomas, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Skarloey #Honesty - Applejack - Toby, Paxton, Kevin, Duck, Rheneas and Peter Sam #Kindness - Fluttershy - Henry, Edward, Luke, Hiro, Victor, Princess Irene, Turnip, Terence and Stephen #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Percy, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Heckle and Jeckle and Bill and Ben #Generosity - Rarity - James, Emily, Spike and Sir Handel #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Gordon, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Cool McCool, Curdie, Rusty, Duncan and Bertie How the Elements of Harmony interact with Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures team Main Team #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Roary The Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, #Honesty - Applejack - Foduck, #Kindness - Fluttershy - Drifter, #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Tin Top, Hank, #Generosity - Rarity - Cici, Emily, #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Maxi, George, Hiatt Grey's Adventures Team #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat, Hiatt Grey, Ten Cents, Turbo and Whiplash #Honesty - Applejack - Foduck, Big Mac, Mordecai, Templeton, C-3PO #Kindness - Fluttershy - Drifter, Chet, Cinderella, #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Tin Top, Hank, Smoove Move, White Shadow, Rigby, Sunshine, R2-D2, #Generosity - Rarity - Cici, Emily, Burn, Emmet, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, Urd and Top Hat #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Maxi, George, Skidmark, Niblet. How the Elements of Harmony interact with The FT Squad #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Kyle the Otter, Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant and Kaytlin the Otter #Honesty - Applejack - Louis the Alligator #Kindness - Fluttershy - Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Genie #Generosity - Rarity - Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget and Walden #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Eema, Baylene, Url, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa How the Elements of Harmony interact with The Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure team #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Emerl, Sora, Xion, Ronald McDonald #Honesty - Applejack - Riku, Terra, Wreck-It Ralph, Finn the Human, Mordecai & The Movers (Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott) #Kindness - Fluttershy - Yusei, Oxnard, Aqua, Kairi, Double-D, Timmy the Tooth, Fix-It Felix, Jr. ,Goku & Grimace, Tigerman, #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Yoshi, Ventus, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Hamburglar Eddy, Ed & Rigby #Generosity - Rarity - Bijou, Dawn, Birdie & #Loyallty - Rainbow Dash - Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanellope von Schweetz, Hamtaro, & How the Elements of Harmony interact with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team #Magic: Twilight Sparkle - Jeffrey, Jaden, Shining Armor, Aqua, #Honesty: Applejack - Scamper , Sassy, Raphael, Kowalski, Blaze , Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Cyborg, Raven, Sasha La Fleur, Chamander, Mittens, Donatello, #Loyalty: Rainbow Dash - Berkeley Beetle , Nails the Spider , Patch, Shadow, Skipper, Bartok , Leonardo, Puss in Boots , Nathan, Manny, Diego, Shira, EVE, Mushu, Robin, Charlie, Itchy, Squirtle, Bolt, Leonardo, Stuart, Kitty Softpaws, Courage, Ozzy, Drix, Buck, #Generosity: Rarity - Jesse, Collette, Delilah, May, Ellie #Kindness: Fluttershy - Brain, Private, Peaches, Princess Cadence, Starfire, WALL-E, Chickorita #Laughter: Pinkie Pie - The Mask , Batty Koda , Crash and Eddie , Beast Boy , Chance, Rico, Cheshire Cat, Gonzo, Rizzo, Michelangelo, Sid, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, B.E.N., Pepe the King Prawn, Rhino, Tom, Jerry, Granny Sloth, How the Elements of Harmony interact with Brian Griffin's Adventures Team #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin and Elsa #Honesty - Applejack - Leafeon, Glaceon, Espeon, Swellow and Celebi #Kindness - Fluttershy - Oliver, Eevee, Flareon, Five, Six and Seven #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Sylveon, Jolteon and Jirachi #Generosity - Rarity - Blaziken, Swampert, Sceptile, One, Two and Three #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Umbreon, Vaporeon, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Manaphy, Four, Darkrai, Infernape, Empoleon and Torterra Gallery The Element of Magic.png|The Element of Magic The Element of Honesty.png|The Element of Honesty The Element of Kindness.png|The Element of Kindness The Element of Laughter.png|The Element of Laughter The Element of Generosity.png|The Element of Generosity The Element of Loyalty.png|The Element of Loyalty Category:Magical objects Category:Treasures